mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anahita
Backstory Once upon a time Anahita did not go by any name. What she once was had no identity. It was water, pure and simple, existing only to bond with and bind others to the source of it's being. It wandered along the banks of a lazy river in a calm forest, not entirely content with it's isolation but at least willing to stand it. That's when she came. A woman, a dark figure it did not recognize. A creature with white hair and black wings. Even today what happened was a blur. One minute she was standing there looking around as if satisfied with where she'd stopped and the next thing it knew there was a blinding flash of purple. The elemental thought it had been sent to an entirely different world for all it knew. The lust green forest was now twisted and black but still so full of life. A similar fate had met the precious river for the crystal clear blue waters had turned bright pink and thick. As had it -- or she as was the case. All at once the elemental began to feel so many strange, new things: Emotion, individuality, desire, curiosity, ambition. New life was breathed into a new form and she was overjoyed to have that which she never realized she'd wanted. In the weeks to come she'd find she was not alone. Not only had the elements of the forest being similarly monsterized but the tainted land was drawing in monsters of all kind whom wanted to call it home. All the elementals, including Anahita, were only too happy to help them settle in. While it was wonderful to see people getting comfortable and intimate within the changed land it was those who came to occupy her river that Ana cherished most. Families of sahuagin and cancer came with their husbands, cherishing and making love with them on the shore in utter bliss. As all the new monsters came to settle there a tiny portion of the Demon Army came to set up an outpost, ready to continue expanding their influence from this new point outward. The captain of this force offered all those in the realm to join if they wished but approached each of the elementals personally. What she was asked was more than she could ever hope for: a chance to be more than just a witness to such peace and unity but an active creator of it. As a demon realm born monster undine she shares the properties of the aphrodisiac waters that make up her river and just like a pure undine holds the power to cleanse even the most sullied waters she holds the power to taint such water to be demon realm grade. Such water would help spread the corruption to the land it flowed through, breaking down the barriers of monsters and men within it and allowing for the creation of countless more unities like those that live along her shore. She didn't even need to think about it. She agreed. Now an official member of the Demon Army, Anahita serves as a 'saboteur', using her demonic energy tainted form to create demon realm waters out of important sources across the world to help propagate more demon realms and bring humans and monsters closer together through them. Appearance Many know of monster undine as being pure and clear as fresh water or darkened and tainted as that which has been polluted. Anahita is a rarer breed. Due to the rather violent change of her source through demonic energy she's come to mirror the thick, pink tinged waters of her home. While her liquid nature does lead to her form being malleable she does have preferences. She prefers to remain petite and modest more often than not, her form slender and appealing. Her only features that lack transparency are her bright blue eyes, perhaps the last momument of her once blue home, and the violet markings across her body. Personality Unlike the lewd and often forward nature of dark undines Anahita's personality is gentle and restrained. As an entity made up of the natural state of the demon realm rather than a corruption of nature's natural state she's still incredibly perverted but can keep control of her desires. She sports a personality more befitting a newly monsterized undine -- calm, soothing and polite -- but with the mindset of a Demon Army loyalist. After seeing how her home and land helped give birth to so much love and bonding she truly and deeply believes that the monster way is the way of the future. She genuinely wants to bring people together through the taint of demonic energy, namely through her waters, but she is not one for deception or lies. She's honest enough if not vague at times, pitching the ideal world she's helping spread in the sweetest terms possible more often than not. While often times calm and professional if not a bit merry to put people at ease she is quick to buckle under the presence of cuteness. Small animals or creatures, children many forms of aquatic life tend to make her giddy and she's not able to stop herself from wanting to and often trying to show them physical affection. Without a doubt her ultimate weakness are the petite sahuagin, a race that's become something akin to her children in her mind due to the high population of them in her home river and how dearly she cares for them. Abilities Water Corruption: While pure natural elementals have the power to purge and cleanse their environments pure demonic elementals -- those whom represent the tainted realms monsters call home rather than simply being corrupted symbols of the old order -- can similarly remake the land in the dark image of their origins. For demonic undine like Ana this means that any mundane, clean source of water can be turned to the pink tinged aphrodisiac variant found in demon realms. While small sources such as puddles or isolated locations or containers do very little aside from possibly start some fun the corruption of a large, vital source can change the region it revolves around drastically. Not only would it cause lust and monsterization in humans and draw in monsters but the resulting water could seep into the ground around the water, creation demonic earth in the vicinity and begin corrupting plants into demonic realm equivalents. Hard Water Manipulation: While made of water an undine has more form than a normal body of water. While wet to the touch their consistency has more the resistance and durability of slime than water. Undine are also, obviously, masterful manipulators of water in nature, able to bend and move it in the same way they allow their elementalists to. While difficult for contractors to perform it's a relatively easy task for undine to turn the water they manipulate into 'hard water'. While normal aquamancy has it's uses hard water manipulation has more offensive and defensive uses as a strike or shield created from it has far more durability and force than normal water magic.